<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistake by Ship_wreck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284158">Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_wreck/pseuds/Ship_wreck'>Ship_wreck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse, Bar Fight, Broken rib, M/M, Violence, bloody nose, does anyone except oleana know this is happening?, lots of hatred there, nope - Freeform, raihan does not know, raihan was scared to come out as bi when they dated, so the relationship was never public, steel tipped boots, they’re ex’s, thing is he didn’t tell piers that was the reason why, this is also a universe where rose is an absolute asshole, thus it being hidden, who uses piers to his advantage, ‘finances’ is code name for ‘come over so I can fuck you and give you your living wages’</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_wreck/pseuds/Ship_wreck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers just wanted another night to try and forget everything he was feeling and go numb/</p><p>He didn’t want this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a month today. A month since Piers had enough, and walked out. He was tired of people using him, and decided it wasn’t going to happen again.</p><p>Why would he want to stay with someone who didn’t even want to be seen with him?</p><p>A whole month... each day filled with more dread and hatred. Of course he had to date someone who was a social media star, meaning he was practically everywhere he looked.</p><p>Raihan. The dragon type gym leader, and second to The Champion.</p><p>A whole month, full of alcohol, one night-stands, and more self-destruction that he’d ever admit to. But it was for the best.</p><p>Who would want to stay with someone who feigned he didn’t exist in public?</p><p>And so he sits at the bar again. A different one this time, thought he’d mix it up a bit. He may be angry and depressed, but that’s not going to stop him at least enjoying getting drunk off his face.</p><p>And that’s exactly what he was doing, downing multiple vodka shots in one go. At least it was a burn he could control. After about 10 shots, he ordered an actual drink. Vodka and lemonade, his favourite. Everything was going as these nights usually would. He was tipsy, even after so many drinks. Suppose that’s what happened when you drank as much as he did.</p><p>Then he heard the bar get louder.</p><p>Probably just someone scoring a goal on the match playing on the TV. Or so he thinks, until he hears some girl yell, “Oh my god, it’s Raihan!” And suddenly his blood started to boil.</p><p>What the hell was he doing here? It’s not like they were near Hammerlocke. He had no reason to be here.</p><p>Instead of turning around, he simply downed his drink and asked the bartender for another. Stronger, this time.</p><p>He could feel the other’s gaze when it landed on him. Not like he was a hard person to miss, large black and white hair being a huge giveaway. Piers continued to sip his drink, gripping the glass a bit tighter that he probably should.</p><p>Raihan comes over and puts a hand on the bar, leaning over to get a look at Piers with that classic grin of his. Such a shit eating one, wishes he could just punch it right off.</p><p>“Heyy Piers, long time no see! How’ve you been?” His voice is almost condescending.</p><p>“Shit, thanks fer askin’.” Piers practically spat back, chugging his drink back again.</p><p>“And here I thought you weren’t capable of feeling. Still a heavy drinker I see?”</p><p>“Still an asshole I see.” Piers actually looked at him this time, pure hatred in his eyes.</p><p>“Language! Still have just as short of a fuse as before.”</p><p>“Th’fuck d’ya want with me? Or ‘re ya just ‘ere t’make me ‘ave t’look at yer smug face more than I already gotta.” He orders another drink.</p><p>Raihan makes an obviously fake pouting face, “Oh you wound me!” And the grin is back, “But I am here for something, Rose asked me to tell you to visit Rose Tower. Something about finances? He sent me since you weren’t answering you phone, so I hope you appreciate it.”</p><p>Piers shifts in his seat to look at the much taller man more, the dark expression on his face being one that would normally scare people away. Not him. “Appreciate it? Fuck y’want me t’do, suck yer dick as thanks?”</p><p>Raihan leaned down closer to the singer’s face, “Such weak words for someone so who’d drop to their knees and do that in a heartbeat.”</p><p>Piers actually stands now, “Really? Y’really think that after all this time, y’can just fuck me an forget it all ever happened?” He hissed out, scowl growing, “And stop fuckin’ grinnin’ b’fore I punch it offa yer stupid face.”</p><p>The grin just grows instead, “As if you could even follow through with that, Rose would be a very unhappy man if you did.”</p><p>He grits his teeth and waves at the bartender to not get the drink he asked for, opening his wallet and putting the money for what he had on the counter, turning to leave.</p><p>“What, running away again?” Raihan scoffs “Knew I shouldn’t have expected anymore from you.”</p><p>And that’s all it took for Piers to snap, ‘Fuck it. When am I ever going to have this chance again.’ Was the only thing he thought before turning his heel to face Raihan again.</p><p>Piers took a sudden breath in, one hand shooting forward to grab the dragon leader’s large jacket and yank him down to the singer’s level. Without giving Raihan time to process what’s happening, he threw a clenched fist, punching him square in the jaw. Letting go of the jacket, Piers brought up his heavy metal boots and kicking his stomach hard, making the larger man stumble back.</p><p>“Fuck!” Raihan yells after stumbling back, bringing a hand to his now very sore jaw and shifting his gaze to look back at Piers who was shaking the hand just used to hit him, “Now you’re gonna get it!” He growled out, launching forward to return the favour.</p><p>See, being small has many cons, but it also has its perks. Piers easily dodged the hit, quickly sliding under Raihan, making sure to use his boot to trip him on the way. To make sure he went down, the singer quickly stood back up and used the metal heel of his boot and kicked the dragon leaders back, almost definitely fracturing a rib with the pained sound he made.</p><p>Someone in the bar goes to hold Piers back, making him lose focus on what was happening as he tried to get away from them.</p><p>This was his first mistake. By the time he got out of their grip and looked over, the only thing that greeted him was a fist square in the face. He would’ve fallen back too, had there not been someone conveniently standing right behind him. His vision went black for a split second, before coming back with white spots as he tried to refocus them. His head was pounding now, pain shooting through the middle of his face, and he brings a hand up to touch it. Looking down, the tips of his fingers are dripping with blood.</p><p>Finally managing to focus his vision again, Piers looks up to see multiple people physically holding Raihan back from throwing another punch. He stepped forward, furrowing his brows before putting his full strength into swinging his leg up, the steel-tipped boot kicking him right in the crotch.</p><p>Raihan drops to his knees, holding his crotch with both hands.Looking up, he sees the singer is no longer standing there, but has instead has ran out of the bar. </p><p>This was his second mistake. Piers desperately ran to the closest air taxi, pleading with the driver to take him to rose tower, ‘before I pass out’ the thought runs through his mind. When they frantically accept, he climbs in and shut the door behind himself, and apologising for any blood he gets on the seat and floor.</p><p>He’s not quite sure if he stayed conscious the whole time, but he does remember the nausea that came with them landing. Piers hands whatever money he can grab and hands it to the taxi driver. Much to the singers surprise, Rose is standing at the entrance of the building, all on his own. Shakily making his way over, Piers ended up collapsing at his feet, only to be nudged over to look up at the emotionless gaze Rose was giving him.</p><p>“You’ve certainly made a mess for me to clean.” Rose bends over and continues talking, “Do know, it won’t be cheap keeping this under wraps. You understand, yes?” A condescending smile looks right down at Piers, before the man walks off. He remembers distantly hearing the director speak again, “Make sure he gets a private room, and that no one knows he’s there. This will be done discreetly, lest I make your lives a living nightmare.”</p><p>And then, people wearing ambulance uniforms came up to him just before his vision completely went black, and he falls unconscious.</p><p>That was his third mistake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>